the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv01 CH 13 Veinte Pesos (annotated)
Annotations for Veinte Pesos, the thirteenth chapter of One Rainy Day In May. Page 290 "I can pay you." - Victim #7 supposedly from video game I Am Alive The Pyramid of the Niches Bottom right hand corner of the page appears to have half a photo of the Pyramid of the Niches a.ka. El Tajin a.k.a. Pyramid of Papantla a.k.a. Pyramid of the Seven Stories Page 291 El Tajín a pre-Columbian archeological site in southern Mexico and is one of the largest and most important cities of the Classic era of Mesoamerica. A part of the Classic Veracruz culture, El Tajín flourished from 600 to 1200 C.E. and during this time numerous temples, palaces, ballcourts, and pyramids were built. From the time the city fell, in 1230, to 1785, no European seems to have known of its existence, until a government inspector chanced upon the Pyramid of the Niches Papantla a city and municipality located in the north of the state of Veracruz, Mexico Pyramid of Papantla, Pyramid of the Seven Stories. The ritual function of the building is not primarily calendaric. The deep niches imitate caves, which long have been considered to be passageways to the underworld, where many of the gods reside. (the scary staircase from previous chapter?). Caves, especially those with springs, have been considered sacred in much of Mexico with offerings of flowers and candles being traditional. There is a picture of rain god. The stairway to the temple is adorned on the sides with frets, which are called xicalcoliuhqui. It is thought to symbolize lightning (how many raindrops?). Page 298 Poza Rica a city and its surrounding municipality in the Mexican state of Veracruz. Its name means "rich pool" goat and a donkey Symbol: If Goat has climbed onto your path (in dream): It is letting you know that this is a time to begin new climbs and new endeavors. Take your time and plan your course. Look closely at what is ahead so that you can be surefooted along your course Page 300 pulque a Mexican alcoholic drink made by fermenting sap from the maguey plant papanes crows Ulama a ball game played in a few communities in the Mexican state of Sinaloa. Descended from the Aztec version of the Mesoamerican ballgame, the game is one of the oldest continuously played sports in the world, and is also notable for the fact that it is the oldest known game utilizing a rubber ball. The (original) game had important ritual aspects, and major formal ballgames were held as ritual events, often featuring human sacrifice Page 301 Great Ballcourt The playing field of the Great Ballcourt at Chichen Itza Blue temple in Tajín, Blue is most often associated with the rain god but there is no other evidence to support this Page 303 Cancun a city in southeastern Mexico, located on the northeast coast of the Yucatán Peninsula in the Mexican state of Quintana Roo. No pyramids, but a pyramid-shaped hotel Page 304 Boca del Río a city and municipality located in the center of the Mexican state of Veracruz Manuel Avila Camacho mexican president (died 1955) Tamaulipas Mexican state Mauro Tello Quinones genral fighting mexican narcomafia Uruapan a city and municipality in the west-central part of the Mexican state of Michoacán Page 305 Sol y Sombra an after dinner alcoholic drink + probably bar or a hotel Araucanas a breed of chicken originating in Chile. This chicken has been a subject of controversy regarding the possibility that the breed was developed from birds that arrived prior to Old World contact, which would make it the only chicken breed native to the Americas. It is well known for its blue eggs, which is caused by a DNA retrovirus that occurred sometime early in domestication. The ancestors of the modern Araucana chicken were purportedly first bred by the Araucanians (Spanish exonym for the Mapuche) of Chile—hence the name "Araucana" Page 314 on the cusp of love Symbol: If Goat has climbed onto your path: It is letting you know that this is a time to begin new climbs and new endeavors Page 320 Brujo magician Page 322 notas rojas red notes Reader's Guide Questions: 7. The old Indian at the El Tajín bus stop tells Isandòrno, “But what hunts you now amigo you already own.” (p. 325) What do you think he means by this? For which of the other characters is it relevant? Category:Annotations